The New Story of Chuck Greene and Stacey Forsythe
by PeterRockabillyRocker17
Summary: This is a new story that I created. This story did not have zombie in this. This take place in Alternate Universe where there no zombie. it's just normal people.


_This is my first story that I will write about Chuck Greene's life. This is the new story of Chuck Greene and Stacey Forsythe. This story will mostly focus on Chuck that about his life in the past and also how he met Stacey. This take place in alternate universe where it's doesn't have zombie in it, but TIR is still in the story. TIR has fake zombie in it. Also, I created a fictional war called American-Anime war. I do not hate Anime. This idea was inspired me after I watched a video called World War Anime. Enjoy._

Narrator

Chuck: When I was a little boy, my mom raised me. My dad was ... Different. When I was 13, My mother sick and passed away. I was sad, but my dad understand me. He told me that I have to be a man in the house when I get older. He was right. I didn't want to high school because I have talent at Motorcross. That's where I met my wife, Pam. Pam was beautiful that I'm always be happy. We dating and again and again...until that moment... We were married. We lived in happy ending. The most moment that is both blessed and cursed is... Happened in hospital. Pam was giving birth and then we got is... Our beautiful daughter... We named her, Katey. I was happy, but Pam... Pam was dying and I couldn't do anything. She passed away... Just like my mother. It was my first time to raised her. It was hard that every matches that I have is to find someone to watch my daughter. That bastard, Leon Bells... He.. He always assault me all of the time that I became a softy. Well, too bad for him. He doesn't know what losing your loved one like.

Now, here My story about me and katey been doing in the past. Also, how's me and Stacey met. How's we fallen in love each other.

8 years later

Katey was waking in the morning and went to her father bedroom to wake him up.

Katey: daddy.

Chuck woke up and saw Katey. He gave her a smile.

Chuck: Good morning, kiddo.

He see the cloak.

Chuck: just in time.

Katey: daddy, I don't want to go school.

Chuck: Well, you have to or else bad thing happening.

Katey: daddy

Chuck: I'll take you to the park and buy you ice cream.

Katey: really? I'll go!!!

Chuck smiled

Later

Chuck dressed up and ate breakfast with his daughter.

Chuck drives

Katey: Daddy, What do you think mommy will be happy if I see her.

Chuck: sure, kiddo. She always will.

Katey: okay, daddy.

When they arrived, Katey went to school

Katey: bye, daddy.

Chuck: bye, sweetie. Remember, park and ice cream if you behave.

Katey: okay daddy. I will.

Chuck hugged his daughter.

Katey went to her class.

Chuck smiled and drive away.

Chuck was never be full happy since his wife died.

Chuck: Pam, I wish... You are here.

Chuck turned on the radio.

(Lake Shore Drive by Aliotta Haynes Jeremiah playing.)

[ _There's a road I'd like to tell you about, lives in my home town_

 _Lake Shore Drive the road is called and it'll take you up or down_ _From rags on up to riches fifteen minutes you can fly_ _Pretty blue lights along the way, help you right on by_ _And the blue lights shining with a heavenly grace, help you right on by_ _And there ain't no road just like it_ _Anywhere I found_ _Running south on Lake Shore Drive heading into town_ _Just slippin' on by on LSD, Friday night trouble bound_ ]

Chuck drives back to home

In Home

Chuck got a mails and see what going on.

All his mails are taxes and bills.

Chuck: okay, just bills and taxes.

Chuck cleaned his house and then exercise.

At noon

We went to Katey's school to pick her up.

Katey walk out from her class and see her father.

Katey: Daddy!!!

She run and hugged her.

In car

Chuck: How's school?

Katey: Fun. We been doing math, reading, and art.

Chuck: did you draw?

Katey: yeah. Did you want to see?

Chuck: sure.

Katey take out her drawing from her pink backpack and showed her drawing.

Chuck: wow. Beautiful

Katey: thanks, daddy.

Chuck drive to the park.

In the park

Chuck was sitting back at the park to relax and watch Katey playing in the playground.

Chuck thinks about Pam. It's hard for him to moved on. Katey went to the swing, but she saw a angry group yelling. She was scared.

Chuck went to Katey.

Chuck: I think we done for park today. Come on, I'll buy a ice cream.

Katey: okay.

So, Chuck and Katey got some ice cream.

Katey: Daddy, why are they angry?

Chuck: Bad things. That's all.

Katey was nervous

In Home

Katey was coloring

Chuck watched some TV.

Breaking News: Jack Slate defeated Captain Redwater who worked for GACs.

News Guy: So, Jack. Are you happy that Redwater was defeated.

Jack: well, he's not defeated. He got a away. Luckily, he did not hurt my wife and my son. All I cared is this nightmare is over. If Redwater is ready, I will be ready for the fight.

News Guy: there you have it, folk. He'll protect his family and ready for the fight.

Chuck thought

Chuck: Yeah, I'll do the same thing for my daughter.

Next days

Katey was sleeping.

Chuck was sleeping as well. He have a dream about meeting someone.

Chuck woke up.

Chuck: damn, it just a dream.

In 10:30 am

Chuck and Katey went to the supermarket. Chuck brought Milk, Eggs, Vegetables, Fruits, rice, meats, and breads.When he went to his car, he saw a propaganda poster about anime.

Chuck nodded

Chuck: Kids. They should learn to listen to their parent.

In home

Chuck turned on the TV

Katey was watching her favorite show. But it interpreted by news.

Breaking news: on Breaking news, the anime empire make a threat to the president.

Katey: Daddy...

Chuck saw the news

Chuck: wow. These people need to learn to grow up.

Katey: Daddy, you said I have to grow up.

Chuck: No, kiddo. I said to the bad peoples

Katey: bad people?

Chuck: yes. Let's watch a movie.

Katey: ok.

Next morning

Chuck and Katey walk around the Grant city. People in Grant saw Chuck and want his autographs. Chuck agreed and give his fans to sign their autographs. After he sign the paper. Katey was missing.

Chuck: Katey? Where are you?

Katey was run to see the butterfly

Katey: bye bye, Mr.butterfly.

Katey realized she was lost in the street.

Katey: Daddy?

Katey was scared

Katey cried and said, "I want my daddy."

A mystery woman saw the little girl.

Mystery woman: hey there. Are you lost?

Katey: Yes.

Mystery woman: come on. Lets find your daddy. Okay?

Katey nodded yes.

Mystery woman hold Katey's hand.

Mystery woman: What's your name?

Katey: Katey.

Stacey: hello, Katey. That's nice name.

Katey: whats your name?

Stacey: My name is Stacey.

Katey: i.. I like the name.

Stacey: thank you.

Chuck finally found her.

Chuck: Katey!!!

Katey: Daddy

She was happy in tear.

Chuck: There you are. Are you hurt?

Katey: no. The nice lady find me.

Chuck looked at the Stacey.

Chuck: Thank you, Miss. I'm so sorry about-

Stacey: It's okay. I'm glad you found your daughter. Be careful because there are A lot of weird people.

Chuck: Thank you and I will.

Katey: By the way, you're the famous Chuck Greene who is in Terror is Reality.

Chuck: yes, I am.

Stacey: Yeah. You did something cruel at first by killing zombies, but it turn out to be fake.

Chuck: yes. It is.

Stacey check on her watch

Stacey: Oops. I'm should be going.

Katey: bye Stacey.

Stacey: bye, guys.

Chuck waved

Stacey left

Katey: Daddy, I'm sorry.

Chuck: its okay. All it matter is you're okay.

At home

Chuck and Katey were eating their lunch. There was a phone call and it's Manager.

Chuck have a match in TIR. Chuck doesn't want to, but he can't skip the match because his contract.

So, Chuck have to take Katey since he doesn't have a sitter.

Katey: Daddy. Are you going racing?

Chuck: yes. It part of my job.

Katey: Are you leaving?

Chuck: yes, but You are coming with me.

Katey: So, no babysitter?

Chuck: no. I just... I don't know.

Katey: ok.

One night

Chuck and Katey went to TIR

Chuck changed his racing suit. There was a problem that one of TK's bodyguard trying to kick Katey out.

Chuck: Hey, let go my daughter.

TK's Bodyguard: So, that's your Daughter, Chuckie.

Chuck: who the hell are you?

TK came in

TK: Hello, Chuckie.

Chuck: who are-

TK: say no more, Chuckie. I'm TK. I'm new host in TIR.

Chuck: New host?

TK: yeah. Old host got fired.

Chuck: what?

TK: that's right, baby. By the way, you can't have your little girl to be here. Since its your daughter, I'll let this slide, Chuckie. Next time, do not bring your daughter. Got it?

Chuck: yeah.

TK: Good. Your match is ready. Ladies, it's time.

TK left with the twins

One of the twins was smiled at Chuck.

Narrator

Chuck: yup. This is the moment where TIR is changing since TK is the new host. Luckily, they didn't kick Katey out. So, after I lost the match, I begin to find a babysitter, but it was too difficulty to find one. It's been two week to find one after I dropped Katey to school. Even Leon won't shut the hell up about my daughter. Otherwise, I would kick his ass by now. This is the time where there was a lot of protest because the Anime Empire did something stupid. Me and my daughter couldn't be outside.

Back to the story

Katey: Daddy, I'm bored.

Chuck: I know, but too many violence is out there.

Katey: daddy, I'm hungry.

Chuck: let's see the refrigerator that we got.

Chuck opened and there no food.

Chuck: great. I guess we go to Burger Tank.

Katey: okay.

They went to burger to eat, but Chuck saw someone similar.

Katey turned back and saw Stacey.

Katey: Daddy, look. It's Stacey.

Stacey looked at Chuck and Katey.

Stacey: Hey, guys.

Stacey went up to them and sit next to them.

Chuck: Hello, Stacey.

Stacey was eating her salad.

Katey: you like to eat vegetables.

Stacey: yes, Its good for you. I'm an vegetarian.

Chuck: I see.

Katey: Vegetarian?

Chuck: it's mean she doesn't eat meat.

Stacey: Also, milk and dairy products.

Katey: Oh. She only like vegetables.

Stacey: also, I like to eat fruits, too.

Katey: Daddy, can I play the playhouses.

Chuck: sure. Be careful.

Katey: okay. I will.

She went to play zone to play.

Stacey: your daughter is adorable.

Chuck: yeah.

Chuck looked tired

Stacey: you look tired

Chuck: yeah. It's just... I couldn't find a babysitter for her.

Stacey: a babysitter?

Chuck: Yeah. Ever since TK-

Stacey: Becoming a new host.

Chuck: yeah. How do you know?

Stacey: News.

Chuck: right.

Stacey: so, they changed the rules.

Chuck: Yes. When she get older, she'll allow to see.

Stacey: yeah. You looked tired. Maybe I can help.

Chuck: I don't know. I'll be gone for 3 weeks because of special events.

Stacey: Well, I can babysitting her. I have experienced babysitting before.

Chuck: ok. Since no one can help, I could pay you for 20 per week.

Stacey: you don't need to pay me. I just I like to help.

Chuck smiled

Chuck: okay. Thank you. That was nice of you.

Stacey smiled

Week later

Chuck: Katey!!!!

Katey run to her father.

Katey: yes, daddy

Chuck: Meet the babysitter.

Chuck opened the door and it's Stacey.

Katey: Stacey!!! You're my babysitter!!!!

Chuck: that's right, kiddo.

Katey: yay!!! We going have fun.

Stacey smiled.

Military arrived

Chuck: huh? What's happening?

Katey get behind Chuck and Stacey.

Stacey: I don't know.

They saw the military took boys to join the army.

Narrator

Chuck: The moment that I saw is horrible. They took little boys to forced them to join the military. Luckily, I don't have a son, but it still it's horrible. All the cry of little boys.

Back in the story

Stacey: oh my God..

One soldier came to Chuck.

1# Soldiers: Do you have a son?

Chuck: no, It's just my daughter.

1# Soldiers: okay. We have to check your home.

They show the warranty

Chuck: see for yourself.

The soldiers enter Chuck's place and found no boy.

1# Soldiers: okay. No son. Well, thanks for you coordinate.

2 #Soldiers: hey, you're Chuck Greene!!!

1# Soldiers: who is Chuck Greene?

2# soldiers: famous racer.

1#Soldiers:oh okay. I didn't know

2#Soldiers: keep we take pictures.

Chuck: sure.

They take pictures.

2# soldiers: sweet. Thank.

Stacey: you don't have a right to do that!!!!

Chuck: Stacey, clams down

The soldiers left.

Stacey: that's not fair.

Chuck: I know, but it's a law.

Stacey: Well, the laws is...

Chuck: Stacey, we will talk some other time.

Stacey: right. Racing.

Katey: Daddy. Are they doing to take me away.

Chuck: no, sweetie. They can't because you're girl. They only about boys.

Katey: Oh. Boys.

Chuck: bye, kiddo. I'll be back in 3 week.

Narrator

Chuck: The moment that I was worried that Katey will... I don't know. I was worry that moment. Anyway, I was racing to win this. The first round, anim white won. Second, Kris win. Three, I won.

Leon never win any match. He always blaming me a lot. I was mad, but I could... I can't do violence. Pam told me... Violence is not really real you. I promised her. After that, I kept calling Stacey to make sure Katey is safe. After three week, I came home and Stacey did really good with babysitting. Man, I choose the right person. I begin to trust her. Katey was sleeping.

Chuck: wow. Stacey, thank you very much.

Stacey: no problem, Chuck. If you ever need help, gave me a call.

Chuck: sure, we'll keep in touch.

Stacey left.

Narrator

Chuck: I'll be damned. Everything will alright, but still dealing that bastard leon. Nothing can do. I admitted myself that I was never be full happy since my wife died. I only do low smile. My daughter noticed that I never full happy. Katey make me happy, but Katey never believe me that I'm happy for her. Its just grow up stuff.

3 Month later

Chuck: it was summer. Katey has summer vacation. I can spend time with her. Stacey been babysitting my daughter for 3 months. Its good because she is the only person that I be friends. I begin to invite her to spend time with us. Katey was happy.

In the beach

Stacey: So, Chuck... I'm bit curious.

Chuck: yeah.

Stacey: Have you ever... Have a problem in your life.

Chuck: not really. Why?

Stacey: well... I never see you happy like.. Full. Ya know.

Chuck: uhh.. I don't know.. Maybe it something.

Stacey: Katey worried about you. So did I.

Chuck: Well, I'm fine.

Stacey: okay, Chuck. Just asking.

Stacey was nervous to ask more questions. She doesnt want to upset him.

Katey: Daddy. Look did I found.

Chuck: wow, kiddo. You found the shell.

Katey: daddy, you can keep this.

Chuck: no, kiddo. Its your.

Katey: it's your gift. You're best dad.

Chuck smiled

Chuck: Thank, Katey.

He hugged her daughter.

Stacey was happy.

Katey: also, I got you a shell for Stacey because you're best babysitter.

Stacey: wow, Katey. I'm speechless. Thank you.

Chuck realize that Katey getting along with Stacey.

Narrator

Chuck: Wow. I never see that my daughter was getting along with Stacey. She like a mother figure for Katey. I'm surprised. The day was good, but at the end is the real problem because of leon.

As they walk, Chuck saw Leon that he flirting with some women. Leon saw chuck.

Leon: well well well. Chuck, you're real p#ssy.

Stacey cover Katey's ear.

Chuck: this is not the best time right now.

Leon: oh this is the best time. I'm trying to tell everyone a real you.

Stacey was mad

Chuck: save it, Shithead.

Stacey: come on Chuck. Lets go.

Leon: oh, I see that you got a new girlfriend ever since your wife died.

Leon laughed

Chuck get real angry.

Stacey was shocked that she never know that Chuck has a wife, but she died.

Chuck: Leon, you better shut up.

Leon: oh I'm sorry. Are you are trying to speak up.

Stacey: stop it. Leave him alone!!

Leon: miss, you don't want to be with him because he weak and embarrass himself. Be with me.

Stacey: no, you are heartless. I bet you don't even care about no one.

Leon: oh please. You have to keep an eye of the prize.

Chuck: shut up!!!!!!!!! You may assault me a lot of time!!!!!!!!!! Now I really want to kick your ass!!!!!!!!

Leon: finally, you're back.

Leon laughed

Chuck punched Leon in the face. It hurt Chuck's hand.

Katey and Stacey was shocked.

Leon smiled

Leon: that was a hell of the punch.

Chuck walked away with Katey and Stacey.

Stacey: Chuck, You-

Chuck: I know. I shouldn't do that.

Katey: Daddy, I never see you angry.

Chuck: I'm sorry. I didnt meant you scared you like that.

Katey: it's okay, daddy.

Katey hugged her father.

Stacey: Chuck, I didn't know that you have a wife.

Chuck: yes, I will tell some other time. Okay

Stacey: yes. Okay.

The news interpreted

The breaking news. The anime empire send the threat video to the president and people of America. The video is in Japanese, but it translated. The video said they will get rid of all channels to replace by all Anime. The sign mean that they will occupation America. The President will do something in other time.

Chuck: what? It's mean no more my favorite.

Katey: is that bad?

Stacey: that's not a threat. It just replacing.

Chuck: well, people don't want to some creep show. They want to watch their show.

Stacey: well, look. They may did the threat, but I hope the America did not to do war.

Chuck was confused that he thinking that she like the idea.

Night later

Chuck brought the birthday supplies to prepare for Katey's birthday. When he got home, Stacey was sleeping and cuddling with Katey in the couch. Chuck smiled. He cover them with blanket. Now, Chuck have to stay up late to wrap Katey's gift and set the decorations.

Narrator

Chuck: this days is giving me hard work, but it was worthy. My daughter was having fun with Stacey. I even finish set up my daughter birthday thing. I can't believe that she growing. This is moment that I cried in happiness.

Next morning

Stacey woke up and leave Katey to sleep. She saw Chuck sleeping in the kitchen and did set up the birthday.

Katey: Oh my. I should help him with setting up.

Stacey tapped his shoulder

Chuck woke up

Chuck: huh. What time is it?

Stacey: It's 6:00 in the morning.

Chuck: oh.

Stacey: I'm so sorry that I didn't help you with--

Chuck: its fine. She having fun with you.

Stacey: yeah. I'll be visiting later on because I want to do something very important.

Chuck: okay. Thank you for taking my daughter.

Stacey: You're welcome.

Stacey left

At 10:00 am

Chuck woke Katey up

Katey: Hi, daddy.

Chuck: did you have a good sleep?

Katey: yes, daddy.

Chuck: good. Happy birthday, kiddo

Katey: Thank you. Where's Stacey?

Chuck: she have a important thing to do.

Katey: Oh. Is she be back?

Chuck: of course. C'mon your special breakfast is ready.

Katey: okay.

She is excited.

After they finished their breakfast, they went to carnival. Chuck waiting her daughter to dressed up.

Chuck saw the news.

Breaking News, the president has made an official that the United States of the America declared War on Anime Empire.

Chuck: Great. Now, we have war during my daughter's birthday. Well, that's a reasonable that those anime people shouldnt do stupid stuff, but they don't listen.

News: also there more. The anime fans are happy to watch anime in every channels, but when declaring war, they now begin to protest. There are too many protest around. Jack Slate and GCPD tried to stop this. Some people are protest for no more war, while other are want the idea for replacing channels to anime. It's mean no more news,cartoon, movies, and shows that we like including TIR.

Chuck: what? This is madness. this is worst things that could happening that if those anime wins, I could lose my career. Even Katey can't watch her favorite show expect anime that she can't allow to watch or disliked the anime. Who's know?

Katey: Daddy, why you mad?

Chuck: nothing. It's just those bad people.

Katey: I heard you that you will lose your job, daddy.

Chuck: no. It's just... Something.

Katey: is it the bad man?

Chuck: no, it's not. Look, are you for carnival?

Katey: yes, daddy.

Chuck: okay, let's go.

As They drive, Chuck sees a lot of protest.

In carnival

Chuck and Katey were having fun. Katey went to the bathroom and Chuck was eating. The moment is gone wrong.

Chuck saw Stacey protest and he went to her.

Chuck: Stacey?

Stacey saw Chuck.

Stacey: Chuck? What's a surprise.

Chuck: you protest?

Stacey: I.. Yes, to stop that war.

Chuck: what? Do you realize that I could lose my career if you don't let the army battle.

Stacey: I know, but you have to understand.

Chuck: what I can understand?!? This is nonsense you doing... Is waste of time.

Stacey: look, I know, but ...

Chuck: I don't want to fight. If you passion about this, just do it. I understand that you want no violence, but it's will effect me and Katey including people that they don't want. You may still come to my daughter's birthday. I don't want Katey to see this.

Chuck left.

Katey finish doing in the bathroom.

Chuck: Katey, it's time to leave.

Katey: Oh okay.

Chuck feel upset inside, but smiled outside.

Katey: Daddy, I'm having fun.

Chuck: me too, kiddo.

Katey: is my cake is ready?

Chuck: oh, I forgot to buy the cake for tonight.

Chuck drive to buy some cake for Katey.

In Home

Katey: Daddy, why are people are angry outside?

Chuck: I don't know.

Katey: Oh okay.

She noticed that her father is upset, but too scared to ask.

Door knocked

Chuck: Katey...

Katey: I'll get it.

She opened and it was Stacey.

Stacey: hi, Katey

Katey hugged her.

Stacey came in and saw Chuck.

Stacey felt sad that Chuck upset.

Katey: I'll be back.

Stacey: Chuck...

Chuck: Stacey, how are you?

Stacey: I'm ..fine. And you...

Chuck: I'm fine,too.

Stacey: listen, I know you are upset.

Chuck: Lets not talk about this. Its my daughter's birthday and I don't any drama. Okay?

Stacey: okay.

Katey: I'm back.

Stacey: Katey, before we play. Do you Where the bathroom is?

Katey: sure. Follow me.

Stacey looked at Chuck.

In the bathroom

Stacey worried about Chuck as she thinks about the past. She remembers that they having fun with Katey. She talked him a lot to know each other.

Stacey: I remember we having fun. Chuck have a sense of humor, but I never see him full happy. I wish I want to make him happy, but how? He likes to spend with his daughter. Why I can't stop thinking about him when I'm home. I know he has a good heart, funny, and very talent. Why i'm... Dreaming about him when I sleep? Oh my god... I think... I... I can't describe it... I'm... I'm in love with him.

Stacey begins to cry. After that, she wash her face.

When she finished, she began to celebrate.

The moment came

They began to have cake.

Katey: this is delicious!!! Thank you, daddy.

Chuck: no problem, kiddo.

Chuck have to go the bathroom.

When Chuck left, Katey began to ask a question.

Katey: Stacey, can I ask to something?

Stacey: sure. What you want to ask.

Katey: do... Do you like my daddy?

Stacey feel nervous,

Stacey: I sure.. Do.

Katey: like you love him.

Stacey: well, are you young for this?

Katey: well, I know about love. Its like Prince and the princess love each other like my daddy used to read me a story.

Stacey: well, I dont know...

Katey: it's okay. I'm not mad because you're like my mother.

Stacey: thank you. Well, ok. Yes, I love your daddy.

Chuck was about go to the kitchen, but he heard the conversation between two.

Stacey: your daddy is nice. He has good heart.

Katey: also, my daddy be never happy in fully.

Stacey: yes. I begin to notice.

Chuck confused.

Katey: I want my daddy to be happy.

Stacey: I know.

Katey: maybe if he begin to be fall in love. He'll be happy.

Stacey: well, maybe. I'm too nervous... To talk your daddy.

Chuck: when I listen to their conversation, I can't believe that...she actually love me. I just surprise. Well, I never be happy in fully since Pam died. After all the argument, I just don't know. Stacey is beautiful and always supportive. Well, she like my wife that she always be there for my daughter. Man, I was wrong about her. Well, I can't break Katey's heart when I planned to kick Stacey out of my life. If Katey happy, then I'm happy.

At 10 P.M

Katey was sleeping which Stacey have to carry her.

Stacey came in the house.

Chuck helped Stacey to put Katey in bed.

Now, Katey sleeping.

Chuck close the door.

Stacey: Chuck..

Chuck: she sleeping.

Stacey have a chance to talk to him

Stacey: listen I-

Chuck: I'm sorry.

Stacey: for what?

Chuck: listen, I'm being foolish to make arguments with you.

Stacey: no, it's my fault. I should tell you that I'm protester.

Chuck: well, I understand that you don't want no violence, but it reasonable. I can't ... If these people want anime so bad. Then I will lose the career and find a new job.

Stacey: no, you won't. They only replace shows,

Chuck: no, it's also replace sport and racing.

Stacey: oh. I'm sorry to hear that.

Chuck and Stacey make silence.

Chuck: well, i...

Stacey: Chuck, there something that I have to tell you.

Chuck: sure.

Stacey: well, I known you about 5 months. I begin to tell you that... After all I taking care about Katey. Also, having fun with you. I just trying to say is... I...I love you.

Chuck: wow. You... Really mean that.

Stacey blushed

Stacey: yes...

Chuck: I l... Love you, too.

Stacey smiled.

Chuck smiled

The two shared kiss

Stacey hugged Chuck.

Narrator

Chuck: yup. This is how we begin to fall in love. I never fell so happy... it... It was nice. This is happiest moment that I never had. So, we began to date as the couple. Katey was really happy that we love each other as a family. I remembered in New year that I begin to propose to Stacey. I was scared that she will say no. When I proposed to her, she say... Yes.

That's how we were married. I have a picture of us... As a family. To miss Greene. Stacey prefer Miss Forsythe- Greene. I can live with that. In 6 year later, Katey is now 16 years old. Finally, the war is finally over as we won.

B _reaking news, The United States has won the war. Now, all people's show are safe. Rebecca, tell us whats happen._

 _Rebecca Chang: Rebecca Chang here. This is best moment that the war is finally over. Sadly, all of anime fans are not happy about this. Well, they least they could watch anime still._ _People cheering._

Chuck: Now, my career is saved. Leon didn't assaults me very much. I don't know why. I remembered the little boys were forced to join, but I'm sure they served in the war. I want to thank them. By the way, this is Rebecca's debut where my wife is jealous, but I won't do that. My heart belong to Stacey.

Present day

Stacey: honey!!! We'll going to be late for the movies

Chuck: I'm coming!!!

Katey: come on, dad. We don't want to have boring seats.

Chuck: I know.

He finished writing about his life.

Chuck: man, that's hell of the story.

Chuck: left and went to the movies.

The end

I didn't write full details because I made this story too long. The song that I used is not mine. I hope you enjoyed this story. this is my early writing style. So, I will writing better. Give a Rate about my Story. Thank you.


End file.
